Il y a des matins
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Tous les matins, Harry Potter mangeait un bol de céréales achetées en promotion à ASDA. Tous les matins, Drago Malefoy mangeait un crumpet avec un Earl Grey. Tous les matins Harry Potter prenait le bus. Tous les matins Drago Malfoy prenait le train. Mais pas ce matin. Ce matin, grève des trains, Malfoy n'avait pas pu prendre le sien. AU non-sorcier. SECRET SANTA pour MISSLouna22
1. Il y a des matins

**Titre: Il y'a des matins**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **À destination de** : MISSLouna22

 **Corrigé par** : Maya Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Humour - AU non sorciers.

 **Chapitres : En cours**

 **Nombre de mots : 1 198**

 **Disclaimers :** Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…heureusement pour eux. Ils sont toujours entre les mains talentueuses de J. .

 **Notes :** Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NoName pour MISSLouna22. Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de très joyeuses fêtes et une excellente année 2016 ! Prenez soin de vous ! Je précise aussi que c'est mon premier et certainement dernier Drarry mais je remercie chaleureusement Maya Holmes pour sa relecture et l'équipe des Warriors à Paillettes pour l'organisation du Secret Santa!

* * *

Tous les matins, Harry Potter mangeait un bol de céréales achetées en promotion à ASDA.

Tous les matins, Drago Malfoy mangeait un crumpet avec un Earl Grey.

Tous les matins Harry Potter prenait le bus.

Tous les matins Drago Malfoy prenait le train.

Mais pas ce matin.

Ce matin, grève des trains, Malfoy n'avait pas pu prendre le sien.

—

Harry Potter était entouré de gamins allant au collège voisin, de petits vieux parkinsoniens allant tant bien que mal faire leurs courses, de bambins braillards avec leur nounou, mais Harry Potter avait l'habitude de ça.

Ce matin Drago Malfoy était dans le bus, et sur son costume de velours gris au pli impeccable avec une superbe cravate de soie verte, un bambin braillard venait de régurgiter son petit-déjeuner. Harry Potter releva la tête au même moment et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Drago Malfoy fusilla Harry Potter du regard.

— — —

Les aventures de Drago Malfoy dans le bus durèrent presque une semaine, la grève des trains, comme toujours, s'était éternisée. Beau paradoxe qui faisait que les syndicats appelaient les grèves des journées d'actions.

Toutefois, même si ça ne l'enchantait guère de s'enfermer dans cette boîte de conserve sur roues, il y'avait un point positif : tous les matins, il voyait ce type brun. Après trois jours, il devait s'avouer qu'il le trouvait assez attirant bien que fichtrement mal habillé et le rire spontané lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

Un vieux jean délavé, et un sweat à capuche avec des baskets qui avaient connues des jours meilleurs. N'avait-on pas idée d'être attifé de la sorte. Quoiqu'avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux verts, Malfoy en aurait bien profité, rien que pour voir ce qui se cachait sous le sweat-shirt informe. Oh oui, ces yeux verts qu'il aurait bien voulu voir voilés par le plaisir.

—

« Tout va bien, monsieur ? » demanda Astoria, sa secrétaire engoncé dans son parfait tailleur de soie grise.

« Oui, tout va bien Miss Greengrass ! À croire que je vous paye à cancaner… » répondit sèchement Drago. Miss Greengrass se promit qu'à la pause elle en parlerait avec Miss Parkinson, l'autre secrétaire.

En fait, cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il semblait sur la défensive et elle se posait quelques questions. Si elle ne connaissait pas bien son patron, elle aurait supposé que c'était de la frustration. Mais elle ne pouvait pas conseiller à son patron une entrevue avec sa main droite.

—

Alors que la grève des trains avait cessée, Malfoy se surpris à continuer de prendre le bus. Il tenait malgré tout à continuer de voir le type particulièrement mal habillé mais très à son goût qui faisait le trajet lui aussi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de dissimuler un sourire derrière son mug de voyage rempli de café brûlant. Il savait bien que la grève était finie. Toutefois le sourire disparut au moment où un cahot du bus projeta Malfoy presque sur ses genoux et entre ses cuisses et que le mug atterrisse au même endroit.

Les deux hommes poussèrent un petit cri à mi-chemin entre celui de la personne qui trouve une souris dans sa cuisine et celle qui vient d'entre-apercevoir le septième ciel. Drago se maudit mais se dit que mortifié pour mortifié il devait saisir l'occasion et si ça tournait mal, il prendrait le train demain matin.

Mettant donc tout son orgueil au placard et sortant du dit placard malgré lui :

« Je suis navré, je vous paierez vos frais de teinturier monsieur… »

« Potter, Harry il n'y a pas de monsieur qui tienne. Et pas besoin d'un teinturier… »

« Laissez-moi au moins vous offrir un café en dédommagement de celui que je viens d'honteusement renverser. »

« S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir…. » sourit poliment Harry en se disant que c'était sûrement une formule toute faite et creuse. Le type en costard ne semblait pas être du genre à inviter des gens à prendre un café. Il avait l'air d'être un type assez important , un de ces types qui bossent dans des buildings de verre.

Deux arrêts après, dans ce qui semblait être un quartier aisé, ils descendirent du bus et se dirigèrent vers un petit café très chic où Malfoy semblait être dans son élément, le barman l'appelant par son prénom. Ainsi Harry apprit que Malfoy s'appelait Drago.

Il envoya un texto rapide à son boss, pour lui dire qu'il était pris dans les embouteillages et qu'il n'arriverait que dans une petite heure et demi. Monsieur Elven(Dobby) avait toujours été un patron très compréhensif.

L'heure passa comme dans un rêve et les deux hommes se souriaient bêtement en se regardant par-dessus leurs tasses fumantes, ils avaient fini par abandonner le vouvoiement, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient tous deux du même âge.

« Je serais heureux que l'on se revoie » dit le premier, Drago.

« Ce serait vraiment avec grand plaisir, mais on évitera le café brûlant la prochaine fois. » rit Harry dont le sourire commença à se transformer en celui du Chat du Cheshire.

Ils se levèrent précipitamment, manquant de faire tomber la petite table qui les séparaient et au moment où ils allaient se serrer la main et échanger leurs numéros de téléphone, le brun se dit qu'il était à son tour de prendre une initiative.

Il resta cinq secondes à regarder Malfoy droit dans les yeux avant de clore l'espace entre leurs deux visages dans un baiser un peu maladroit. Potter se maudit, c'était trop rapide, Drago allait détester ça et n'allait plus jamais vouloir de lui. Il était encore temps de fuir.

Et pourtant, le baiser fut approfondit avec passion, la langue gourmande du blond passant sur ses lèvres sèches et ce n'est que parce qu'ils avaient maintenant le souffle court qu'ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre.

Harry baragouina un « Désolé » haché mais Malfoy n'accepta pas les excuses qui lui étaient présentées et se rapprocha vivement de son partenaire dans un collé-serré pas des plus discrets.

Le barman toussota légèrement et nos deux hommes se trouvèrent les joues roses un peu honteux de se faire prendre ainsi et aussi parce que leur activité les avaient un peu échauffés. Le désir s'était immiscer entre leurs bouches jointes et n'était pas décidé à les quitter jusqu'à à avoir eu leur attention la plus totale

.Son bureau n'était pas si loin et il y gardait un petit sofa convertible dans le cas où il finissait le travail après que le dernier train soit partit avant lui. Il avait toujours été un homme prévoyant. Bien sûr, Astoria et Pansy se poseraient des questions, mais au diable ses secrétaires.

Il était Drago Malfoy et il s'envoyait en l'air avec qui il voulait quand il voulait. Et aujourd'hui ce serait avec Harry Potter dans son bureau et il emmerdait les envieux. S'il avait de la chance, peut-être qu'il reverrait Harry demain. Et peut-être même si il était vraiment très chanceux, après-demain.

… … … …

La suite viendra un petit peu plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. En attendant , je vous souhaite une excellente année 2016!


	2. Il y a toujours des matins

**Titre: Il y'a des matins**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **À destination de** : MISSLouna22

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Humour - AU non sorciers.

 **Chapitre : final**

 **Nombre de mots : 1000**

 **Disclaimers :** Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…heureusement pour eux. Ils sont toujours entre les mains talentueuses de J. .

 **Notes :** Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NoName pour MISSLouna22. Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une excellente année 2017 ! Prenez soin de vous ! Je précise aussi que c'est mon premier et certainement dernier Drarry . Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit ici mais je crois que je ne le serais jamais… JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE D'AVOIR MIS UN AN POUR FINIR CETTE FIC…

* * *

Il y'a des matins où vous auriez dut prendre le train.

Il y'a des matins où vous devriez aller au turbin.

Mais pas ce matin.

— — —

Potter et Malfoy se sourient alors qu'à grandes enjambées, presque au pas de course ils remontent Horizont Alley et se dirigent vers les bureaux de Slytherin Ltd. Le petit immeuble de quatre étages est au bout de la rue et ils accélèrent encore. L'envie est dévorante et commence à leur brûler le bas-ventre.

Ils arrivent devant la porte vitrée de l'entrée et les voilà déjà dans le hall. Drago essaye en vain de reprendre contenance et essaye de se tenir le plus décemment qu'il peut alors qu'il passe dare-dare devant sa secrétaire qui remarque que quelque chose ne tourne pas tout à fait rond. Puis elle voit Harry, comprend, et esquisse un petit sourire.

Ils sont maintenant devant l'ascenseur, Harry n'est pas habitué, lui qui préfère toujours monter les escaliers, mais aujourd'hui, il ne bronche pas. Sitôt dans la cabine, le collé-serré effréné reprend, les deux hommes peinent à rester calmes et mesurés. Le baiser s'approfondit et Drago passe sa main fraîche sous le sweat-shirt large, ignorant la tâche de café. Harry, lui, écarte les pans du costume de soie sauvage impeccable.

Le patron est devant la porte vitrée de son bureau et bataille avec son trousseau de clefs. C'est dans ce genre de circonstances où l'on est vraiment pressé que l'on a du mal à faire ce que l'on fait par habitude. Il essaye de respirer aussi calmement que lui permet son excitation croissante, repousse dans un coin de sa tête l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air carrément contre le mur et finit par réussir à ouvrir la porte.

Harry sourit et ils rentrent tous les deux dans le bureau. Drago l'entraîne vers la petite pièce où se trouve son canapé pliant qu'il se dépêche d'installer. En revanche, il ne prend pas le temps d'ôter la housse.

Ils avaient eu quelques précédents dans le domaine, bien évidemment. Ils n'étaient plus innocents depuis déjà un certain temps. Sept ans d'internat non-mixte au fin fond de l'Écosse et la personne de Blaise Zabini avaient eues raison de la virginité de Drago Malfoy. Quant à celle d'Harry Potter, c'était après une soirée étudiante un peu trop arrosée avec une personne dont il n'avait jamais su le nom. Parce qu'Harry tenait très mal l'alcool.

Harry retire son jean délavé du mieux qu'il peut tandis que Drago s'acharne sur les boutons de nacre de sa chemise blanche. L'un deux roule sur le sol et va se loger sous l'une des armoires-classeurs. Harry prend cela comme un signe qu'il faut porter assistance à son partenaire.

Rapidement les deux hommes ne se retrouvent plus qu'en sous-vêtements, il y a encore une fois un baiser un peu maladroit. Serrés l'un contre l'autre et s'étant débarrassés des couches de tissu encombrantes, le baiser s'enrichit de plus de friction, leurs sexes turgescents et brûlants de désir se rencontrent enfin.

Les mains sur les hanches de leur vis-à-vis, ils continuent de se frotter l'un contre l'autre avec passion, ils laissent échapper tous les deux un petit glapissement pas des plus élégants, mais des plus révélateurs et s'allongentomme ils peuvent dans le petit clic-clac déplié et s'adonnent après quelques précautions prises aux plaisirs de la chair.

C'est les joues échauffées et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'ils font mine de se relever avant de se blottir une nouvelle fois l'un contre l'autre. Aujourd'hui, ni Drago Malfoy ni Harry Potter ne travailleront beaucoup.

Potter décide d'envoyer un texto à M. Dobby en disant qu'il avait oublié de se réveiller ce matin. Il s'extirpe de l'étreinte post-coïtale et attrape sa sacoche où il farfouille une petite minute pour en sortir un Nokia antédiluvien.

Harry sent le regard appréciateur de son amant sur sa personne. Il aurait pu lui dire « Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » mais même dans une torpeur d'après l'amour, ça lui semble trop guimauve.

Le texto envoyé à M. Dobby qui répond à son employé qu'il pouvait rester chez lui. Patron bienveillant, il était particulièrement conciliant avec son contremaître qui lui avait fait connaître Hermione Granger, la ô combien efficace directrice commerciale.

Nos deux amis, joie de la jeunesse, profitent d'une période réfractaire courte et se redonnent l'un à l'autre à plusieurs reprises. La journée passe lentement mais sûrement. Ils se quittent le soir venu, se rhabillant avec difficulté, tout poisseux mais heureux qu'ils sont et se promettent de se contacter.

— — —-

Drago n'a pas de grands espoirs qu'Harry veuille bien le revoir, mais pourtant, le lendemain soir, il se prend à monter dans le bus plutôt que dans le train.

—-

 _Trois ans plus tard …_

Tous les matins Harry Potter montait dans la voiture de Drago Malfoy et allait prendre son poste de contremaître à Dobby Ltd. fabrique de lainages artisanaux depuis 1997.

Tous les matins, Drago Malfoy subtilisait à Harry Potter quelques céréales après avoir mangé son unique crumpet.

Tous les matins, sur la table de leur cuisine une théière fumante d'Earl Grey trônait, couverte d'un splendide cache-théière personnalisé, cadeau de mariage de M. Dobby a son employé.


End file.
